


Longing

by theamateurexpert



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kind of. No one gets called "Daddy" but it's there, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurexpert/pseuds/theamateurexpert
Summary: With Roman out of town on an extended trip, Jason's responsible for overseeing his operations in Gotham. After another delay, Jason finds himself growing uneasy. He can be patient if hereallywants to be, but he has his limits.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as fluffy as JayRoman can get, which still isn't terribly fluffy, but damn, I wanted to see Roman taking good care of his boy and I hope that's what I've done here.

It had been weeks. _Weeks_.

Jason could be patient if he _really_ wanted to be, but he had his limits.

Roman had left him in charge while he was gone. That was _huge_ , since Roman didn’t trust many people to watch over his city. No one, really.

And Jason had proven he earned it. 

It was subtle, but after so long, Jason could hear the pride in Roman’s voice when Jason told him that he had cleared out the turf that Roman had his eye on.

The takeover had been about two weeks ago.

The overall elapsed time was going on about four, and Jason was getting desperate. He knew this was a big investment for Roman, and in this business, these kinds of ventures were unavoidable.

Jason could pretend he was unaffected by Roman’s absence with everyone but himself. Running solo and being a loner had been Jason’s primary mode of operation, but after growing so close to Roman, he found that their time apart was excruciating. 

That didn’t mean Jason would give up and stop doing what he was supposed to, but he _had_ taken to spending the nights in Roman’s bed, curled up with a pillow to ease the ache in his chest.

A few days after Roman’s departure, Jason had typed up a message through the personal device Roman had provided him with for briefing. It used heavily encoded channels to prevent unwanted observation, and it was efficient, but not perfect. Roman instructed Jason to use it when he needed to, and Jason _wanted_ to, but couldn’t justify messaging Roman, and promptly deleted the words he wrote.

By the second week, circumstances shifted, and that territory was finally prime for the taking. Jason thought about using that as an excuse to contact Roman, but even then, it didn’t seem like the right time. He waited until he had secured the neighborhood before telling Roman, and to his guarded delight, had received a call that night. Jason didn’t think he’d ever be so excited to discuss territory logistics, but he got to hear Roman’s voice, and that was enough for him.

Jason _had_ hoped that would be a homecoming gift for Roman, but one short message stomped that out quickly: 

“Unexpected detours had to be taken. I’m going to be delayed a few weeks. I trust you can handle it.”

And handle it, Jason did. Roman didn’t have any plans for making any _huge_ moves, but Jason dutifully kept his operations running smoothly. 

About a week after Roman had announced that he’d be later than anticipated, Jason had a particularly rough night and was getting ready to fold. But he was supposed to be someone Roman could depend on. He had to do what he was supposed to, not serve as a distraction for Roman in this crucial time. Roman needed him to stay strong. 

Jason didn’t even draft up a message that time.

Now, though, Jason was getting incredibly anxious. Every time he thought about Roman, his hand ran over the buttons of the device in his pocket. In his mind, he went over and reworked what he wanted to say, time and time again, but couldn’t pull the damn thing out to type the message and send it. 

Roman’s absence reached the month mark.

Jason hadn’t heard anything since the last time they talked, but his chest was hurting, and he hadn’t had anything substantial to eat, apart from an occasional meal here and there. He was functioning well enough, that much was sure, but he certainly wasn’t happy. 

His head felt murky, but his fingers moved deftly across the keypad, typing frantically: “Hey, can we talk?”

A minute passed. Then five. 

Jason dressed for the day. 

Still, there was no response. 

Jason preoccupied himself and shoved the communicator in his pocket. Any time he looked at the empty inbox, his stomach tensed and he found himself furious at how weak he was.

He spent the rest of the day chasing down a few scumbags and _maybe_ taking them down a little harder than necessary. He just needed to get the frustration out somehow.

As he returned to Roman’s penthouse, he greeted the pair of bodyguards stationed at the entrance and once he was out of sight, took a chance to see if Roman had responded, which, he hadn’t. Jason sighed in disappointment, and pocketed the device.

When he couldn’t handle the nagging ache of his stomach anymore, he wrapped his hands up, and wailed on a punching bag. The grunts and yells felt cathartic, and after a healthy bout, he cleaned up and retired to Roman’s room. 

As he laid there, a soft hum and chime pierced through the silence, and Jason leaped up, grabbing for the communicator. Despite himself, Jason let out a soft delighted laugh at Roman’s brief written reply: “Yes.” It was so very _Roman_.

Jason’s heart started pounding as Roman’s icon appeared on the screen, and Jason lifted the device to his ear. 

Relief flooded through him as Roman’s low voice cut through, “What’s wrong?”

Jason felt a little foolish, but his emotions were firmly in control of him at this point, “I missed you.”

There was a pause on the other end, and then Roman spoke again, “And here I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Are you serious? How could I—” Jason reeled himself in, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Bother me? Kid, I told you to call if you needed anything,” Roman spoke, in a softer manner than Jason was used to.

Guilt bubbled up in Jason’s chest, “I didn’t need anything, I just…missed you.”

Roman snorted, “So what you’re saying is you _needed_ attention, huh?”

Jason mumbled softly, “I didn’t _need_ it. I wanted it.”

“Doesn’t matter. You could’ve come to me with that,” Roman replied, then added, “You should’ve come to me.”

Jason nodded, even though he knew Roman couldn’t see it, “You’re busy.”

“That’s true, but that doesn’t mean I can’t find time for you,” Roman answered, his tone soft, but gruff, “We’re in final negotiations, so it’s only a waiting game, now. I’m coming home soon.”

Jason’s heart pounded hard at Roman’s words, and he responded gently, “That’s good.”

“You been eating?” Roman’s voice cut through, and Jason’s breath caught a little. 

He shrugged and spoke deliberately, “Enough.”

“Enough?” Roman asked, and didn’t sound convinced, “Exactly how much is ‘enough’?”

Jason felt like a kid being scolded for forgetting his homework.

“Had some ham and snap peas around noon.”

“Noon?” The way Roman sighed and continued, Jason could picture him so vividly, “That is _not_ enough. We’ve been over this. Three square meals a day, yeah?”

“It’s just…hard. Haven’t really been hungry,” Jason muttered.

“Christ, kid, if you’re this stressed, you should have told me,” Roman scolded lightly.

Jason felt frozen. He didn’t have a good response. He was just frustrated.

After a few moments of silence, Roman spoke again, “Do me a favor, okay?”

“What?” Jason asked, eager to atone.

“Slide your hand down your pants,” Roman said flatly.

Jason was completely taken off guard and let out an uncomfortable laugh, “ _What_??”

With no humor in his voice, Roman repeated himself, “Slide your hand down your pants and touch yourself.”

Jason pushed himself off of Roman’s bed and began to pace around, “No. That isn’t what this is about—”

Roman cut him off quickly, “Are you with other people?”

“What? No, it’s just—”

“Is there any reason you can’t?” Roman interrupted again.

Jason turned on his heel and started a circuit in the opposite direction, “No. It’s just. Weird.”

“Kid, I’ve had my hand and cock buried in your ass _how_ many times?” Roman asked casually.

Jason’s cheeks were on fire and his head grew light. He walked back to the bed and sat down abruptly, “A lot, I guess.”

“Exactly. It’s not weird. And I’m guessing if you haven’t been eating, you haven’t been taking care of yourself any other way,” Roman chided.

“It’s not the same without you,” Jason said quietly.

“I know, baby, I know,” Roman answered, almost as softly as Jason, “But we’re going to take care of that right now, aren’t we?”

Jason inhaled deeply, and licked his lips, “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good. Now, lie down on your back and get comfortable,” Roman ordered firmly.

Jason crawled up to the center of Roman’s bed, and eased himself down, shuddering as he let his fingers brush over his exposed collarbone. He shifted around and got to a comfortable position, “Okay. I’m here...are we really about to have phone sex?”

“Unless you’d rather hang up and make yourself a damn sandwich,” Roman grumbled.

Jason let out a light, genuine laugh, speaking in a playful tone, “Geez, I dunno, boss, maybe I _should_. My stomach sure is growling…”

“Do what you want, son. Eat, jerk yourself off, if it means you’re actually taking care of yourself, it doesn’t matter to me,” Roman replied.

“I actually might. Once I’m, you know, _done_ ,” Jason said, wrapping an arm around himself and curling his toes a little.

“Atta boy,” Roman praised faintly before he spoke again, “You ready?” 

Jason hummed in affirmation, so Roman continued, “Alright, I shouldn’t have to walk you through the next part.”

“I don’t know. It’s been so long, I might have forgotten,” Jason teased, shifting the phone to his less dominant hand, so he could reach down and play with the band of his sweatpants.

“Somehow, I doubt that, very much,” Roman replied.

Jason shivered at his own touch, running a hand down his thighs and massaging them absent-mindedly, “Always the skeptic. Anyone told you that that’s not any fun?”

“You don’t seem to mind too much. You eat it up, like it’s the best thing you’ve ever had. Maybe it’s because you’re such a needy thing,” Roman spoke, and now there was some gravel to his voice.

Jason tensed his shoulder blades and rolled his hips a little, “Maybe you’re right about that.”

“Son, you _know_ I’m right,” Roman shot back, “We both do.”

Jason’s hand slid between his thighs, down to his covered cock. He ran his hand from the base to the tip, dragging the pull slowly but firmly. He let out a soft sigh.

It _had_ been a while. 

After a minute, he went ahead and moved his hand beneath the layers of fabric to touch himself directly. 

Each time he slid his fingers over the head of his cock, he couldn’t help but whine a little. It was sensitive, but it felt so nice. When he reached down a little farther, he gingerly palmed his balls, while stroking the underside of his length. He moaned with a full lungful of air.

Roman’s deep voice pulled him out of his pleasure-filled haze, “Care to share some highlights?”

Jason laughed nervously, “Oh. Uh. Yeah, sorry. I’m. Uh. Touching myself.”

Roman scoffed, more than laughed, “I should hope so with what I’m hearing.”

“It’s _weird_ ,” Jason insisted, brushing his fingers lightly against his skin, absent-mindedly.

“It’s real nice, is what it is. But I can only tell so much from where I’m sitting,” Roman growled, “If it’s a problem of losing concentration—”

Jason interjected, “It’s not. I’ve just never had to describe it before…It’s like a bizarre Animal Planet description of playing with myself. It’s weird.”

“As you keep saying,” Roman reminded, with some amusement in his voice, “You could be reading recipes like this and it’d work. But, if you _can’t_ ; it is what it is.”

Jason tensed his shoulders and closed his eyes, “I’ve got a hand on myself. Uh, stroking…myself.”

“Good,” Roman said softly, “Fast or slow?”

When he was younger, Jason hadn’t explored his body too much, but when he did, it was usually frantic and not entirely pleasant. Sometimes it was just what he needed to clear his head and get him to sleep. 

The first time he slept with Roman, it was fast, rough, and more satisfying than Jason thought he could ever get out of sex with someone. Most times after that were the same. 

But every now and then, the two of them took their time, and Jason found that a slow, methodical build could be just as pleasant as their usual pace. The thought of Roman’s hand firmly and deliberately stroking him gave Jason a sweeping sense of calm. 

“Slow,” Jason breathed, then laughed, “like that one night. Carmina Burana.”

Roman echoed Jason’s laugh, “That was a nice night, huh?”

“Can’t hear _O Fortuna_ without getting light-headed now,” Jason said, smiling.

Roman let out a quiet exhale, “You and me, both, kid.” After a few pants from Jason’s end, Roman spoke again, “Bet you look gorgeous right now, touching yourself for me.”

The words hit Jason hard, and he whined softly, “Yeah?” He wrapped his hand around his cock firmly, beginning to pump at the same pace as his teasing.

“Yeah,” Roman assured, “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Always do what you need to do.”

Jason whimpered in agreement, tugging at himself as he listened to Roman’s words.

Roman’s voice was low and dark, “Ah, Jason. I have to say, sometimes I think it’s _you_ who spoils _me_. Such a lovely thing you are.” 

It wasn’t often that Roman referred to him by name, but when he did, it never failed to send an odd wave of excitement through Jason. He clenched his teeth and moaned low in the back of his throat.

“ _That’s_ it. Just like that,” Roman encouraged. 

Jason heard a faint sound of… _something _from Roman’s end, but his mind was already starting to grow foggy and his pelvic muscles began to tighten.__

__Jason swallowed quickly, trying to wet his mouth a little, before weakly whispering, “God, I miss you so much. Wish this was your hand…it feels…feels so good.” He took a shaky breath, “Romaa~aan.”_ _

__Roman growled in response, but said nothing. Jason could hear movement, and his mind wondered, but he kept going and focused on reaching completion. His hand moved faster, but still at a steady pace, trying to offset his movements enough to get himself closer._ _

__Amidst his own sounds of want and desperation, he heard Roman make an unmistakable noise that Jason had only ever heard when they were in bed together._ _

__Jason’s mind cleared enough to realize that Roman must have missed him as much as Jason had. The thought made Jason cry out with a pleasant rush of mixed emotions._ _

__He was starting to shake, and couldn’t help but strain to try to hear Roman, focusing his efforts on that, rather than himself._ _

__Suddenly, Roman’s voice cut through, roughly, “Didn’t hear you finish over there. Keep it up, kid.”_ _

__Jason laughed breathily, but obliged, “On it, boss.”_ _

__The device was sliding out of his hand at that point, though, it wouldn’t matter in a minute. Jason’s muscles were tiring but he persisted, staunchly moving his hand back and forth._ _

__As he reached what he knew to be the final stretch, he heard a low rumble from Roman and he recognized that sound as well. It sent tremors all throughout his body, and then he was tipping over the edge._ _

__He half-cried, half-screamed as he came, with all the muscles in his lower half alternating between tensing and relaxing in rapid succession._ _

__Roman offered nothing to the same extent, but Jason could be sure that, he too, had reached a satisfying end._ _

__Jason let out a long moan, rocking his hips side-to-side slightly, then mimicked the motion with his head, digging it into the pillow beneath him._ _

__Neither of them said anything for several minutes as Jason savored his afterglow. He hoped Roman was too._ _

__As his chest rose and fell, he adjusted the communicator and pressed it closer to his ear, trying to catch any small sound from Roman. To his gratification, he heard another low rumble from Roman, and pursed his lips gently, smiling as he envisioned the other._ _

__Jason broke the silence, softly, “I needed that.”_ _

__As if nothing had happened, Roman answered immediately, “Good. Need you to be at your best.” Jason felt another small swell of satisfaction when he heard Roman’s typically controlled voice waiver._ _

__Ever-so-slightly._ _

__When the silence resumed, Jason spoke again, “And now, I really _could_ use that sandwich.”_ _

__“Don’t let me stop you,” Roman muttered, and it sounded like he was moving around._ _

__Jason followed suit and rolled over to the edge of the bed. His feet clumsily hit the floor, and he stretched as he sat up, racking his brain for how to end the call. He settled on a quiet, “Thank you.”_ _

__“Anytime. Now go get something to eat, for Christ’s sake. I’m going to be home soon,” Roman shot back, and Jason could hear the muffled sound of running water._ _

__“Maybe when you get back, we could do this again?” Jason asked, looking down at his feet and nudging them against the floor absent-mindedly._ _

__Roman let out a laugh, “Sure thing. Can’t wait.”_ _

__Jason’s mind compelled him to say something else, but Jason only replied with, “Me neither. Good night.”_ _

__“Good night,” Roman echoed. The line went silent as Jason hung up._ _

__The ache in Jason’s chest was still there, but, significantly dulled. It was gradually being replaced with a hopeful warmth._ _

__He was beginning to stir when the device chimed again, and he hastily read the words on the screen, which prompted him to laugh in relief._ _

__Thoughtfully, he typed his reply, and then moved from the bed, feeling like he was ready to take on the world._ _


End file.
